mknrfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminologies
Magic Schools – There are 9 magic high schools present in Japan. 1St, 2nd, and 3rd Schools accepted 200 students while the remainder accepted 100. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Schools had an education curriculum superior to the remaining schools and were divided into Course 1 (Nicknamed Blooms) and Course 2 (Nicknamed Weeds). Though the curriculum remained the same between courses, instructors were only present for those in Course 1, making Course 2 students act more as self-study students. Since the schools are heavily talent-oriented, there is a general discrimination held for Course 2 students. 10 Families – The 10 families are the most powerful magic families in Japan and the true power in the nation. Each family holds a number within their name and, due to hereditary factors, typically houses powerful magicians. CAD – Casting Assistant Device. The basic pathway for magic-processing is collection of the Variables (i.e. location, velocity, weight...), collection of the Equation (i.e. Incantations), Solving of the Equation (Using the Variables to guide the Equation), and Activation of the magic. A CAD is a device which acts to augment a magic technician's ability by essentially eliminating the Solving of the Equation. A technician learns the magic Equation beforehand and inputs it into the CAD. The technician then inputs the Variables into the CAD, allowing the CAD to Solve the Equation and Activate the magic. Though it is possible to cast magic without the use of a CAD, a CAD can cut down magic processing time from minutes to fractions of a second and, as such, is commonly used amongst magic technicians. 4 System/8 Type Magic – The basic categorization of modern magic. Magic that falls under one of the 4 systems (Speed/Weight Alteration, Movement/Vibration, Convergence/Dissipation, or Absorption/Release) is considered to be Systematic Magic. Magic that acts on matter but does not follow the systems is considered Non-Systematic Magic. Magic that manipulates non-physical objects (Mind Control, Spirit Manipulation) is considered Outer-System Magic. Cardinal Code – Magic Theory states that magic consists of 8 attributes (Pressure, Volume, Velocity...), each of which can be increased or decreased. All modern magic is said to be some combination of these 16 processes, termed “Cardinal Codes.” '''Four Leaves Technology (FLT)- '''One of the CAD makers in the country. Aside from its completed products, it was originally famous for its magic engineering parts, however, due to the development of the Silver model, its popularity as a CAD maker leapt. '''Taurus Silver - '''Extolled as genius engineer, developed 10-year advancement on the software of a specialized CAD model in merely a year '''Eidos (Form of Discreet Information) - '''Originally a Greek philosophy term. In regard to modern magic study, Eidos refers to a form of information that is attached to a phenomenon, and with records of these "phenomenons" existing in the "world", it can be said that the "phenomenons" left their footprint in the world. In regards to modern magic study, the definition of "Magic" is doing a technique that changes the Eidos, which in turn changes its true form, the "phenomenon". '''Idea (Dimension of Form of Information) - '''Originally a Greek philosophy term. In regard to modern magic study, Idea refers to the platform on which Eidos are being recorded.　The primary form of magic is the technique where one outputs the magic ritual on this so-called platform, Idea, and rewrite the Eidos recorded there. '''Activation Ritual - '''A blueprint of magic, a program for constructing magic.The activation ritual data is compressed and stored in the CAD, the Psion waves, flowing from the magician, is converted to a signal in accordance to the expanded data and returned to the magician. '''Psion (Thought Particle) - '''A substanceless particle that comes under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, an information element that records the result of cognizance and thought. Eidos that is the theoretical basis of modern magic and activation rituals and magic rituals that are techniques that support the foundation of modern magic are forms of information constructed with Psion. '''Pushion (Spirit Particle) - '''A substanceless particle that comes under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, its existence has been validated, however its true form or function has yet to be clarified. Typically, magicians are limited to being able to "feel" activated Pushion.